Dreams Of Reality
by Dark-Fairy23
Summary: What we seem is but a dream within a dream." Edgar Allan Poe once wrote that, but he would have never imagined the power hidden in those words. In modern America, the Inuyasha gang are friends attending their last year of high school. A stranger hunted by


Leyna woke to the horrible sound of her mother yelling at her older brother for drinking out of the milk carton... again. She forced herself to get out of bed.

"Leyna! You've got twenty minutes before you have to leave! You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school do you!" she heard her mother yell up the stairs.

"Crap!"

Leyna yelled as she ran out of her room and into the bathroom. She knew she would only need fifteen minutes to shower, but that would only give her five to get dressed, do her hair, and eat breakfast. She hurriedly got out of her clothes and jumped into the shower. She turned the water on full blast and quickly washed. When she got out, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She ran back into her room and grabbed a pair of tight jeans, a bra, a thong, and a tight, black tank top that read " Do I look like I'm joking?". She dried off and got dressed. After that she grabbed her hairbrush and looked in the mirror. Her thick, shoulder-length, auburn hair had already started to curl. She quickly brushed it and looked at her clock, just as she guessed, she only had two minutes left. She grabbed her bag, and put on her sneakers. As she ran down the stairs, she lost her footing and tripped, falling the rest of the way.

"Shit!" she muttered under breath. She got up, knowing she was going to be sore. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter. She yelled goodbye to her mom and ran out to her car, where her annoying brother was standing.

"I need a ride," he said

"Get in dumbass." they got in and Leyna started the engine. She put in her Linkin' Park Cd and they headed to their new school.

Leyna dropped her brother off at the front of the school and pulled into the student parking lot. The only good spot was between a silver mustang and a red firebird.

"_Great, rich kids. Just what I need." _

Leyna pulled her Taurus into the spot and turned off the engine. As she got out of her car she realized that there was a group of seven students around the mustang. She silently prayed that they would just ignore her like everyone else normally did. She grabbed her bag and locked her door. As she walked past the group, someone yelled, " Hey! Are you new here?"

Leyna sighed and turned around to see who had noticed her. Her green eyes met a familiar sight.

"Inuyasha? Is that really you!"

" Leyna! Long time no see!"

He came up to her and gave her a big hug. He had changed a little since junior high. He was much taller and he had more muscles that were shown off by his red muscle shirt. His amber eyes still looked at her with a deep understanding. She smiled when she saw his dog-ears poking out of his silver hair. He let go and stood back.

"God, you've changed!" he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the short geek I used to know."

"I may not be as short, but deep down, I'm still a geek."

"Hey Inuyasha! Who's the hot chick!" A guy from the group with short black hair and violet eyes yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku! She's an old friend," Inuyasha said. "So, why'd move here?"

"Same reason I always move, and the reason we couldn't..." A raven-haired girl walking up to them cut off Lenya.

"So, who are you?" she asked

"I'm Leyna Williams. I used to go to middle school with Inuyasha."

"Well, I'm Kagome, his girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't. I've never had one." she replied.

"What are you, a lesbian?"

''Kagome! Stop being a bitch. She moves around a lot. She never was able to stay in one school very long!" Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha grabbed Leyna's hand and walked over to the others.

"Leyna I want you to meet everybody. This is Sango."

"Hi" said a sweet, dark-haired girl. She seemed a little punk, like Leyna.

"This is the pervert, Miroku. You can just cal him perv-boy."

"I am not a perv. I just appreciate the female body

Replied the guy with short dark hair.

"This jerk is Koga." Koga was a wolf demon with dark brown hair, but Leyna didn't like his sly smile.

" This hyper thing is Rin." Rin had long black hair and brown eyes.

" Hi! Welcome new friend!"

"She's really hyper today. Of course you already know my brother."

"Hey Sesshomaru!"

"Hey."

" So, what classes do you have?' Sango asked.

"Well, first I have English 12, then I go to Orchestra, after that I have Biology 2, Free Period, lunch, Advanced Art, Advanced Spanish, and Drama." Leyna replied

" Why don't you have any math classes or history for that matter?'' Rin asked

" I've already earned all of my credits in those classes. "

"Hey, you have English with everyone except Kagome. She has Biology, History, Art and Drama with Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, though. " Miroku stated.

" Are you like some genius or something? I don't think there's very many people here who have completed those classes by senior year." Kagome said.

"Leyna was always the top brain when I went to school with her." Inuyasha told her

"Yeah, but you were the bad influence on me, considering you loved to cheat off of the brain."

" Hey, that was then, and probably still now."

"Let's get to class guys." Sesshomaru added.

They walked up to the building as a group, but Kagome took a right when they went left toward the English department. When they got to class, they all took seats in the very back. Leyna sat between Sango and Inuyasha. The teacher, Mrs. Mcgee, walked back to Leyna and handed her a thick textbook. The class was a breeze for Leyna, considering she already knew what the teacher was talking about. In the middle of class, Inuyasha passed her a note that read: I'm glad you're here.

Leyna wrote him back: So am I. I thought I'd never see you again. After English, Sango, who had band the time Leyna had orchestra, walked her to the music department. Leyna felt pretty dumb when she showed up without her violin, but the teacher told her not to sweat it. Leyna used a spare one and attempted to play the music. Luckily, she caught on pretty quick. Sango met her afterwards and they went upstairs to the science department for Bio. In that class, the teacher handed her an extremely thick book and told her to sit next to Inuyasha. The teacher told them that since it was a friday, they could do whatever they wanted so long as it wasn't against the rules. Kagome got up and sat on Inuyasha's lap. Sango moved to the empty desk behind Leyna and they talked the whole time. when Leyna and Inuyasha would laugh about stuff they did together, Kagome would shoot evil looks toward Leyna. Nobody noticed, or so Kagome thought. Leyna sensed the hatred Kagome was focusing on her. The day went pretty smooth after that, until Drama. The teacher had them do some basic warm up exercises. Towards the middle of class, she announced the day of auditions for the musical.

" Okay, since I love for my students to participate in it, I'm going to have a couple of you sing any song you want today so I can see how well your voices are."

Leyna panicked. She didn't want ANYONE to hear her singing voice, not after what had happened in Tokyo. Plus the only decent song she could sing was "HELLO" by Evanescence.

"Okay, I think Leyna should go first." The teacher instructed. "Now, when you all sing, don't tell us what song it is, I want the others to guess afterwards. When ever you're ready Leyna."

Leyna walked up to the front of the class and looked at Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and began.

"_Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello. If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me. I'm not broken. Hello I'm the lie living so you can hide. Don't cry. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday. "_

" That was... Perfect Leyna! Now, who recognizes that song?" Everyone except Leyna and Kagome raised their hands.

"Inuyasha, what was it?"

"HELLO by Evanescence."

" Good job Leyna. You can sit down. "

Inuyasha and the others did really well. Then it was Kagome's turn. She sang Hello as well, but when she finished, a kid in the back said, "Leyna did it better." Leyna knew this pissed Kagome off. Leyna looked down as Kagome returned to her seat. Kagome took that as a chance to throw a huge paper wad at her. Kagome threw it and just before it Leyna, it paused and fell to the floor. Everyone stared at Leyna in shock, except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had more of an "OH SHIT NOT AGAIN" look on his face. The bell rang and everyone left the class. Sango and Inuyasha walked with Leyna and Kagome followed.

"Leyna, are you crazy! Do you want to move again! You have to be more careful with your powers!" Inuyasha told her.

"Powers? She has powers?" Sango asked.

"I don't like to talk about it, ok?"

"Damnit Leyna, you know what people will do if they see the more intense stuff!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

'Leyna has these strange and scary abilities. I'm hanyou and have powers, but her's are scary shit. They're the reason she's had to move so much. The worse one is her visions. Sometimes they hit so hard, she gets knocked out for a week."

"Leyna, you have to be more careful. " Inuyasha told her. Leyna stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha.

"Why should I hide what I am? Do you hide you hide the fact that you're a hanyou? I refuse to be the weakling that hides behind her nerdy ways. I've had enough of that."

"Leyna, I don't want to have to say goodbye to you again. I also would not be able to handle seeing you hurt again. Just be careful. "

"Exactly what are you Leyna? I mean I know you're a freak obviously, but what are you besides that?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, why are you being so mean, you're never like this? Are you jealous or something?" Sango asked.

''I don't have to listen to this. Come on Inuyasha, we're leaving. " Kagome grabbed his arm and tried to pull him with her. As she did, Leyna screamed in pain. She grasped her head and fell onto her knees.

''What's wrong? " Sango asked.

"She's having a vision. " Inuyasha replied.

Leyna rocked back and forth, and then an invisible force knocked Leyna up into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Inuyasha knelt next to her.

"I need to get her home."

"WHAT? Inuyasha I have had enough of this girl. She's probaly faking it to get your attention."

"Kagome, just clam down. Inuyasha has know this girl for a long time. Inuyasha, don't you remember her brother?" Sess said from behind Kagome.

"Yeah, wasn't his name Jack? He'll probally be waiting for her at her car. Come on." Inuyasha picked Leyna up and carried her outside. Sure enough, her brother was waiting.

"What happened to Leyna?" Jack asked.

" She had a vision. If you don't remember, I'm Inuyasha, her old friend."

''More like her only friend. Come on, I am not going to carry her upstairs when I get home, so you'll have to come." Jack got in and started the engine. Inuyasha put Leyna in the back and got in next to her.

''Kagome, I have to make sure she's okay. Sess, you'll have to drive my car home. Sango, tell the others what happened. I'll see you tomorrow guys."

They watched as the car drove away. Kagome walked to her car, pissed. Sango turned to Sess.

''Her brother didn't seem to care about her."

"He doesn't. She's adopted."

Inuyasha carried Leyna into the house as Jack looked around for his mother.

"Guess she's at work. Well, just take the freak upstairs. Her room's the first one on the left." Jack said as he plopped down in front of the television.

Inuyasha carried her up to her bedroom, choosing to ignore Jack's "freak" comment. He walked into her room and stopped. Walls covered with photos and sketches met his eyes. He remembered that when he first met her it was in the park. She had been sitting up in a tree, sketching. Later, she had told him most of her sketches were of things she had seen in her dreams. He walked over to her bed and laid her down, making sure her head rested against the pillows. He picked up a throw that was laying at the foot of her bed and covered her up with it. He smiled when he noticed the design on it. It was blue, and covered with gold stars and moons. He remembered her always wanting to look at the night sky. He looked around at the pictures on her walls. The photos were of places she had been. But, there were a few sketches that caught his attention. They were of buildings he recognized, and of rooms he seemed to know, they almost looked like they belonged in his house. Leyna had never been over to his though, which made him wonder if she'd dreamt about it.

_Leyna found herself standing in a room surrounded by a doctor, a midwife, and a woman giving birth. As the baby was delivered, Leyna heard the doctor say, "This child was born of Angels. She will be a powerful leader once again."_

_As his last words were spoken, the room began to fade away. Leyna once again found herself standing in complete darkness, she had long ago become accustomed to the transitions between her visions. As she stood there, in a place between time and reality, another scene began to play out before her. She was in a hotel, with Inuyasha and all of her friends. The hotel seemed like an old castle, the kind she often dreamt of. They were heading outside, when Inuyasha asked where Kagome was. Someone told him she was sick and was still asleep. Koga wasn't there either, but nobody asked about him. Once again, the dark came in place of the scene, but quickly left. The scene in front of her was one she wished she never had seen. Koga was in bed, having sex with Kagome, but something was off about Kagome. Her aura didn't seem to belong to her, it seemed tainted and unnatural. _

Leyna awoke in her bedroom, her head pounding from trying to sit up quickly.

She fell back against her pillow as the ache intensified at the realization of who was there with her.

"You shouldn't try to get up right after waking up from a violent one, you know."

Leyna looked over to see Inuyasha sitting by her bed. Inuyasha looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Inuyasha." She whispered.

"What do you mean? I was worried about you and had to make sure you got home!"

"You should be with Kagome. I think she's upset that I'm spending time with you. Trust me, I know by the looks she gave me all day."

She saw the confusion in his eyes as he digested her words. Leyna silently prayed he wouldn't be stubborn for once in his life. She winced as her conscience yelled at her.

_"Tell him you baka! Tell him what you saw before he gets hurt!"_

_"He's already been hurt...by _me_."_

" Okay, you're right, but if you need anything, I'm here for you. Do you still have my number?"

"Yeah. I'll be all right. I'm used to taking care of myself. "

The sadness in his eyes grew as he remembered the pain her "mom" had caused her over the years. Leyna had told him the reason she wanted to leave her family, but she couldn't. She felt they were already in danger and she couldn't leave them vulnerable. He shook his head when he felt the urge to stay with her.

"I guess, that's my cue to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Leyna watched as he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. She listened as he walked out of the house and sighed when she was sure he was gone. As soon as she did, the tears locked up inside began to rain down without a sign of stopping. All of the pain, the fear of returning poured out of her shattered heart. She closed her eyes, but the images form her vision flashed in her confused mind.

_"How can I tell him what I saw?"_

_"He needs to know before he gets hurt. You know you have to tell him Leyna."_

_"I can't hurt him...again."_

Inuyasha silently walked home as the summer breeze played with his silver hair. The events of earlier replayed in his mind, everything Leyna had said echoed loudly like a call for help.

_"Why should I hide what I am? Do you hide you hide the fact that you're a hanyou? I refuse to be the weakling that hides behind her nerdy ways. I've had enough of that." _

He shook his head at the memory of her words, he felt her pain as she said them. They'd always had a deep connection, but never before had he actually _felt_ her pain. Then there was the look in her eyes as she realized he was there, as she told him to go to Kagome. Her eyes were normally a deep green filled with joy and peace, but they had turned to a deep gray filled with sadness and hurt.

_"Does she remember what I promised her before she left last time?"_

Then it hit him, she had told him to Kagome right after waking up from her vision. That meant her vision was linked to either him, or to Kagome in some way. He wished she had told him what she had seen.

_"But would I have wanted to know?"_

When he got home, he went straight to his room and called Kagome. Someone picked up, but it wasn't her. Instead it was her brother, Souta.

"Souta, Kagome there?"

"Nope. She just left with a friend."

"Thanks kid."

He hung up and lay down on his bed, trying to think of something other than the pain in Leyna's eyes. It wasn't working.


End file.
